


Pretty As A Princess

by wickednotevil



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickednotevil/pseuds/wickednotevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hino Eiji wants to marry a princess when he grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty As A Princess

“I’m going to grow up and marry a princess!”

Eiji was five, his father’s assistant tells him later. He’d been fired before Eiji had started high school but he still remembered Sakurada as his father’s shadow for many years. When he’d run into him after coming back to Japan, still bandaged and checked out of the hospital early to avoid his father’s lackeys, Eiji was too startled to stop him buying them both drinks.

They’d sat at one of the benches in the park, Eiji practising his smile as Sakurada reminisced and wondering if it looked as fragile and fake as it felt.

“Do you remember when you told your father you were going to marry a princess?” Sakurada laughed. “The middle of an important party of clients and you burst in to say you wanted to marry a princess because then you could be a prince and rescue people.”

Eiji tried widening his smile and nodding, apparently succeeding in his part of the conversation when Sakurada continued.

“If every woman in the room hadn’t found you the sweetest thing I swear your father would’ve banned storybooks from the house, getting such ideas in your head! Your tutor was fired after that, I recall. No-one wants a teacher that can’t keep control of their charge,” Sakurada sipped his drink.

Eiji marvelled at the bitterness his family inspired. He was well away from them.

“Did you ever find your princess?” Sakurada asked out of nowhere.

Eiji started, “Ah, not as such,” but couldn’t think of anything to come after that and just trailed off. He stared at the empty can in his hand and couldn’t remember drinking it.

“Keep looking, Young Master,” Sakurada said, plucking the can from his hands and patting him on the shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll find someone who’ll help you be a hero.”

At the time Eiji had just been glad that the conversation appeared to be over, he needed to find somewhere to stay and a childhood dream of someone who’d magically help him save people seemed a million miles away.

Princesses were thin on the ground.

 

Then he discovered magic that really did exist, monsters to slay and people to rescue and Eiji wondered what you’d call someone who was once the king’s lover.

“I’m going to grow up and marry a princess,” he whispered to himself.

Ankh’s head shot up and he glared at Eiji.

“What did you say?” he snarled.

“Nothing, nothing,” Eiji laughed. “There are some boxes in the kitchen that needs moving, you could lend a hand?”

Ankh snorted and went back to perusing something on his iPad. “Only if you pay me in ices.”

Even as he argued with Ankh, trying to drag him out of his nest before Hina came along and did it with a lot less grace, Eiji heard a childish voice shout out in his mind, ‘ _I’m going to grow up and marry a princess!_ ’

He linked his fingers with Ankh’s. It was just for better leverage to yank him out of bed was all, Eiji hardly noticed how warm his fingers felt as they gripped him back just as tightly, and smiled as he thought back, ‘Yes, you did.’


End file.
